


Hickeys (Kinktober Day 2)

by Trickstertales



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Dirty Talk, Gay, Hickeys, M/M, Manga & Anime, Possessive Behavior, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstertales/pseuds/Trickstertales
Summary: After a couple of busy months Junta and Takato finally have some time off from work and it's been a while since they've spent 'quality time' together.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Hickeys (Kinktober Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving Kinktober a try, I found several lists with themes and I basically just pick the theme that I like best.  
> This is the story for day 3 with the theme 'Hickeys'.

Junta was leaning against his car, his eyes were closed as he soaked up as much sunlight as he could. The past couple of months had been rough, Junta had been shooting a film in which he played a mysterious and charming vampire slash rock musician and since his character could not survive in the sun all of his scenes had been shot either at night or inside the studio on dark sets.

Meanwhile Takato had been working long days on the set of Brilliant Teacher, a romantic drama about two teachers falling in love while trying to save a small village school from closing down. Takato usually got home after Junta had to leave for work in the evening so they hadn’t been seeing each other a whole lot in the past couple of months. 

Junta sighed, looking at the bright blue sky. He’d missed Takato a lot but it couldn’t be helped since both of them had worked too hard on their careers to give their projects anything less than their best. Thankfully, Junta had just wrapped filming this morning and right now Takato was filming his final scene. After that, both of them had taken a couple of weeks of to relax and spend some time together.

Junta checked his watch, he was getting a little impatient. Takato should’ve been here by now. Should he go inside to check on him?

“Thanks for everything, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks!”

Junta looked up as he heard Takato’s voice and saw his boyfriend’s slender figure appear through the sliding doors.

“Takato!”

Takato turned around in surprise when he heard Junta’s voice, his brows were furrowed at first but when he recognised his boyfriend his face relaxed and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. 

“Chunta! I didn’t know you were picking me up today, I thought you’d still be asleep.”

Junta smiled and opened the back door of his car, picking up a large bouquet of roses from the back seat.

“Congratulations on wrapping another season, Takato. And happy first evening off for the both of us.”

Junta’s smile was even brighter than the sun in the sky and blush rushed into Takato’s face, his cheeks turning scarlet.

“We’re... We’re still in public, Chunta.” Takato mumbled faintly. 

Despite his weak protest, Takato walked up to Junta and accepted the flowers. 

“They’re... they’re beautiful. Thanks.”

Junta smiled at his bashful boyfriend and had to restrain himself from embracing and kissing Takato right here in plain sight. It really sucked that their relationship had to remain secret for now, he really wanted to show the world how much he loved this beautiful man. 

Junta settled for a cheeky wink at the dark-haired man and Takato smiled warmly. The taller man opened the car door for the other and Takato got in the car, flowers resting in his lap. When Junta got into the car as well he risked putting his hand on Takato’s knee for a moment before driving away and Takato replied by covering his boyfriend’s hand with his own.

When the actors got back at their apartment, Takato kicked off his shoes and went straight into the kitchen to find a vase for his roses. Junta stayed behind in the hallway, sighing and putting away his own shoes and Takato’s.  
Junta walked into the kitchen where Takato was busy with his flowers and a vase, facing away from him. 

Junta’s gaze involuntarily shifted from Takato’s hands and the flowers down towards the outline of his cute, round buttocks in his trousers. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to remember the last time they had sex and he was able to touch his boyfriend’s gorgeous body. Junta felt his cock stir in his pants and walked up behind Takato, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

“So... Now that we’re finally alone and neither of us has to go to work tonight or tomorrow... I can finally enjoy your body again.”

Takato shivered and let out a quiet moan as Junta’s lips brushed and kissed his neck.

“Ah... Chunta... I just finished work, I need to take a shower...”

Junta turned Takato around and pinned him against the counter, one of his hands cupping his lover’s chin. When he leant forward, his lips almost brushed Takato’s. 

“Showering now wouldn’t make any sense.” Junta whispered, his warm breath tickling Takato’s. “After I’m done with you, you’d have to shower all over again.”

Takato swallowed hard, Junta’s sudden straightforwardness still surprising him to this day. He knew protesting wasn’t going to change Junta’s mind and to be honest... Takato had been looking forward to this angel touching him again for weeks.

“You’d better not be lying.” Takato mumbled under his breath, wrapping his arms around the tall man and pressing his lips against Junta’s.

When Takato’s lips met his, Junta pulled his slender boyfriend close, his tongue pushing his lips apart and claiming as much of his partner as he could. 

Junta’s hands slid down Takato’s back and slipped into his trousers, cupping his buttocks. Takato gasped and clutched Junta’s shirt in his hands.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Junta whispered as he finally pulled back so that both men could catch their breath.

Takato nodded and let Junta take his hand and guide him to the bedroom.  
Junta took off his shirt as Takato stood motionless, unable to avert his eyes from Junta’s muscular frame. 

“Take off your clothes, Takato.” Junta ordered when he noticed Takato staring at him. 

Takato blushed and obeyed, taking off his shirt as Junta pulled down his own pants revealing his throbbing erection. As the dark-haired man fumbled with his belt, Junta impatiently pushed him down on the bed and pulled his pants down to free Takato’s half-hard cock. 

“Mmm... You’re not even hard yet. Let’s change that, shall we?”

Junta firmly gripped Takato’s shaft and started to move his hand slowly. 

Takato moaned as his dick responded to his lover’s touch. It had been way to long since the last time that his angel had touched him.

Junta leaned over Takato and started kissing a trail from his belly up to his nipples and his neck.

“Takato?”

“Mmm?”

“Since we won’t be working the next couple of weeks... Can I finally mark you as mine today?”

Takato looked down at Junta’s hopeful and mischievous face and while he automatically wanted to protest, he held his tongue and wondered why the hell not?

”... Okay. Only today.”

Junta’s face brightened and he grinned at his beautiful boyfriend. He placed his first hickey on Takato’s lower abdomen, close to his cock. Familiar ground, hidden, private spots where Junta had been allowed to leave a mark every now and then. Slowly and deliberately Junta created a trail of slightly bruised skin, thrilled to make Takato’s body show that he belonged to someone.

Takato closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Junta’s soft lips brushing his skin followed by an intense, almost painful feeling as Junta sucked at his skin, pulling it away from his body and most definitely leaving marks that would look like small bruises in the morning. He’d never let Junta leave any marks above his navel and as Junta sucked on a sensitive spot next to his nipple the feeling combined with the thought of having been marked as Junta’s property made him moan and sent a shock of pleasure to his groin. 

God, he wanted Junta to fuck him and own his body. He’d do anything this angel asked as long as Takato got to be his. 

By now, Junta had knelt on the bed, his knees on both sides of Takato’s body and leaning over the older man as he was ready to leave his final mark on a very prominent place in his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Everyone will be able to see that you belong to me and that nobody else can have you...” Junta whispered in Takato’s ear before diving forward and sucking hard at Takato’s neck to leave a bigger bruise than any other that he’d left on the slender man’s body.

“You better hurry up and remind me that I... belong to you, you pervy angel.” Takato said, trying to sound confident but ending up with red cheeks and unable to look his boyfriend in the eye.

“Hm.” 

Junta smirked and took hold of Takato’s chin, making him look up at him.

“I most certainly will, Takato.” 

The impish grin on his angel’s face sparked a worried feeling in his chest. It had probably been a bad idea to say that to Junta. Was there any possibility he could take that back?

As Junta wrapped his fingers around Takato’s cock, Takato gasped and arched his back. Nevermind, he was so ready for this...

Epilogue:  
Takato woke up to the sound of his phone ringing in his trouser pocket somewhere on the floor. Groggily, the dark-haired man looked beside him to find Junta still sleeping soundly on his belly. Takato smiled and carefully got out of bed so that he wouldn’t wake him up. When he’d retrieved his phone from the pile of clothes on the floor, Takato walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

Checking his phone, Takato saw his agent’s name on the flickering screen. He sighed and picked up, walking into the bathroom.

“I finally get some time off and you start calling me on the first day? You’d think I’d deserved some peace and quiet, hm?

“Ah, Takato I’m so sorry! The producers of Brilliant Teacher called me to let you know that they really need some new promotional shots and since the other lead is flying to America tonight to work on her new film there really isn’t any other option to get the shots besides meeting up in the studio this afternoon. You really need to be in the pictures, Takato. Will you be able to make it to the studio around noon?”

Takato looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and saw the trail of fully developed hickeys from his neck to his groin.

“Shit.” Takato muttered, dropping his phone as he wondered how the hell he was going to explain all this to the make-up department.


End file.
